The purpose of this acquisition is to apply the necessary tools to locate and identify the genes contributing to the inheritance of complex inheritance traits in humans. The contractor will implement and support databases for storage and retrieval of clinical, epidemiological, and genotype data implement new studies by developing questionnaires, contacting study subjects, obtaining necessary clearances, etc. acquire clinical and epidemiological data from selected families in which complex hereditary diseases are present and store data in electronic database. Acquire process and store biological specimens from individuals participating in research studies implement and apply methods for rapidly genotyping large numbers of individuals, implement and apply computer-based statistical methods to locate genes responsible for complex heritable traits in humans.